


Fifteen Minutes

by wouriqueen (MaggieBrown)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Missing Scene, Temporary Death, Tumblr ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieBrown/pseuds/wouriqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo is gone. </p><p>Mason is alone with Scott.</p><p>Scott is ... dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifteen Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> For [ dearpcrvupine ](http://dearpcrcupine.tumblr.com).

Theo hits Mason and the boy can feel the shockwave spread inside his skull right before he hits the ground. He doesn’t pass out but everything is confused and blurry for a good while. All he can feel is the searing pain in his head - Theo truly did not hold back. All he can hear are the two other boys’ voices. Theo’s is angry, Scott’s is tired and strangely unaffected. He hears feet shuffling and a sickening, squishy noise. There’s a dull sound, like a body falling to the ground, then nothing.

When the pain subdues and his vision stops swimming, when he manages to drag himself up in a sitting position, the chimera is gone. Dead silence reigns over the library and Scott is lying across the steps leading up to the study area.

“Scott?” No answer. He can’t hear the alpha’s labored breathing anymore. “Scott!” Still nothing.

Many people, when presented with something either absurd or emotionally unacceptable, tend to rake their brains for a more logical, gentle explanation and hang on to it like a lifeline. They assess a situation through pre-established beliefs, through what they want and hope for. Mason doesn’t. If he did, he wouldn’t be able to help anyone. Facts are what they are and he never goes around them, even when they’re intolerable. 

So when he gets closer and takes a good look at Scott, he doesn’t shake him or slap him or call his name again. No, he lets his hand hover over the alpha’s mouth and nose to check if he’s breathing. He puts his head over his chest and listens, because somehow he already knows how bad it is.

Nothing.

Taking a shaky breath, Mason places his hands over the werewolf’s heart, mind scrambling to remember how it’s done. He can’t just sit here and watch it happen. Hayden - a girl he’s known since freaking  _primary school_  - is dying or already dead. He doesn’t have superpowers or anything really but this, this he can do.

He presses his hands against Scott’s chest with all his strength. 

One. Two. Three.

This isn’t fair.

Mouth against Scott’s chapped, bloody lips, he exhales in the other boy’s lungs then massages him again. 

One. Two. Three.

Scott just wanted to save people. This isn’t fair.

Inhale, exhale.

One. Two. Three.

...

When Melissa barges in the room half out of her mind and Mason tells her that Scott hasn’t had a pulse in over fifteen minutes - when he tells her that she can’t raise the dead...

It’s because he knows.

He’s been trying the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [ Tumblr ](http://wouriqueen.tumblr.com)


End file.
